


【龄龙】非常平淡的一天

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Summary: 满心满眼的看着自己和师哥的身影在车窗中重叠又分开又重叠，心如皓月，映出瞳仁里还有他的吻。
Kudos: 1





	【龄龙】非常平淡的一天

“我刚刚吃鸡看到张九南在线，很想加入，但我怕他在甜蜜双排。” 起床都下午了，阳光深深浅浅的，王九龙瘫倒在沙发上，看着师哥来回收拾屋里，在旁边儿碎碎念。

“你匹配路人吧。”张九龄不知道该吐槽他玩物丧志还是吐槽甜蜜双排这个词儿，语言工作者说话都这么邪乎，这时候自己是该收到暗示吗。

王九龙就懒散地歪在沙发上，时不时瞟一眼张九龄贤妻良母般的归置家里零零整整儿，自己什么都不管就算了，还嫌他放的音乐声音太大吵到自己听脚步。

不知道为什么最近师哥特别爱单曲循环杨宗纬，可能是看了粉丝给自己做的视频，被配乐洗脑，“这一路走来说不上多辛苦，庆幸心里很清楚。”听了有十几遍，上一次听见这首歌就是昨天在张九龄的车上，俩人一块儿去小园子上班，自动连的蓝牙，点了播放键第一首就是，今天又听。

不过十月初车窗开着小缝，风丝丝缕缕地吹进来，听师哥说起哪家的酸菜鱼好吃，说时隔半个秋天突然想了起来，就是那个时候好像对身边儿这个人情感的可以概念化，就像映入眼帘的，湛蓝色的天。

可天天单曲循环谁受得了，王九龙趁着他进卫生间，跑到卧室把歌单换成自己的，师哥出来也没发现，暗自窃喜。

“大楠，把你写的词儿给我看一眼啊。”张九龄毛巾没有烘干，甩着手上的水从卫生间走出来。

王九龙从游戏里抽离出来，直愣愣地看着师哥，“什么词儿。”

“你说什么词儿，说上周末给我对，这都周二了。”

这才想起来师哥留的作业，但一直也没再催过，早被自己浑忘到脑后，这么想着，默默坐起身看着张九龄，大气儿都不敢出。

张九龄看他这个样子快气乐了，也是怪自己相信他会记得。

早知道今天这么大活动量就不要收拾屋子，听小孩游戏没关麦，还断断续续传出来声音，走过去把手机退了界面揣自己兜儿里，瞟了他一眼就往卧室走，冲他抬了抬手，“跟我进来。”

这副战战兢兢的样子也是讨好了张九龄，说起业务上的懒怠很少能善始善终的，最轻也要骂两句，难怪小孩要怕。

“你别告诉我一个字儿也没写。”张九龄也是不可置信，现在的小朋友都这么有勇气了吗。

“那，最近不是忙吗……”王九龙蹭过去靠近师哥，怯懦着开口找补。

“少说这些没用的啊，我怎么写了，我发你的你也没看是吧。”

王九龙闻言不敢再吭声儿，低头看着师哥大腿，手在背后偷偷绞在一起。

张九龄突然觉得有点儿困惑，“你是不是有网瘾啊？”

王九龙哀怨地瞅了一眼张九龄，牙齿轻轻咬了下唇，软绵绵地摇头。

张九龄无声的叹了口气，感叹生活给自己的运动量太大了，说行，也没什么说的，撑在桌子边儿上，打完这事儿就翻篇儿。

不想挨打，更不想让师哥发火儿，眼底氤起清浅的雾气，衍出一片绯红。

看他不动，张九龄也不着急，把数据线拔下来拆了插头，折了两折，在自己胳膊上狠抽一下，就抬头面无表情的指了指桌子，示意自己耐心值经不得耗，快点儿撑好。

小孩被这个操作震惊，眼见着师哥的手臂迅速肿起两道细细印子，红的刺眼，张九龄来牵着他让他撑在桌边的时候，王九龙浑身写满了惧怕抗拒，但张扒皮拉着胳膊给拽了回来，一点不带怜惜地用数据线在他身后连抽了几下，又不趁手似的重新调了调长度。

王九龙还没从这个工具的威慑力里缓过劲儿来，新一轮就已经上身，没受过这种挠心的刺痛，多挨一下都是用尽心力，红了眼眶求师哥不要生气了放过自己，想挡着点儿身后，手刚伸过去就被按在腰上。

“我不想死！”

“说什么胡话，我有暴力倾向吗就愿意打你。”张九龄心情不好，有点儿气急败坏的。

过去读到佩索阿说我们从不知道自我实现是何情景，可之后又觉得，不过都是借口，人世所创造的道德，禁忌，热情和占有欲，都与自我实现，与本性密切相关，这世上总归是有可以实现的，坚韧的存在，比如认真对待业务水平的张九龄。

打自己的那两下疼的刺痒，见小孩反应强烈也停了用这东西的意愿，把旁边的实木椅子拉过来，“坐这儿，把要写的词儿写了。”

这椅子不低，刚刚那几十下打的身后薄薄肿起一层，坐上去饶是腿长也免不了受苦。

小孩知道师哥刻意罚自己，不敢拒绝，认命似的地走过去在凳子上坐了，眼圈儿汪起眼泪，看笔和纸都被摆到面前，努力想调动乱成一团的思绪。

那么长的词儿哪里能在这种氛围下写出来，挨了打又紧贴椅子面坐着，半分钟就要看看师哥怎么还不回来，快点儿同意自己站起来。

张九龄安排完任务就自顾洗衣服去了，洗衣机的声音吵的小孩更是思路碎了一地，过了二十分钟也只是零散地写了几段没内容的话。

看人站在面前拿着这叠纸不言语，王九龙又战战兢兢地紧张起来，拉过来师哥的一只手攥在自己手里，问他，“我能用手机吗。”

张九龄把纸轻轻扔回桌上，“打不明白你了，还敢跟我要手机。”

看师哥在桌子边的床沿坐下，想卖乖揉一揉被压痛的臀肉，还没开口就被抢了先，“游戏没有生活重要，你记得住吗？”

张九龄现在在小孩心里宛若修罗，因为这些事儿生气的时候，自己没有一次是轻松地混过去的，这么一问被吓得心脏漏跳一拍，忙不迭点头再点头。

“记不住也没关系，我给你巩固。”

张九龄说着这种残忍的话也依旧是好脾气的样子，又像是想起什么似的，蹙眉清淡地命令他，“裤子怎么还穿着，脱了。”

话一点感情都没有，王九龙本就难堪的恨不得晕过去，听见还要打更是头昏，都打成这样了不肯自己送自己一程，盯着师哥的眼睛轻轻摇头，不愿面对现实。

“刚刚认错是随便说的吗。”张九龄皱着眉抬眼看着站在面前的小孩，经过身体心灵的双重打击一点儿起义的心思都没有，软糯的叫着师哥，说不是，可是都已经罚过了很疼啊，真的知道错了。

“知道错就站直了。”对话就像是一场诱捕，让王九龙短暂地感觉到了成年人的自负盈亏。

以前听人说爱一个人会怕，也不是怕什么别的，就是怕这个人，看着张九龄的眼睛，突然没来由地想到了这句话。

知道要发生什么和真的发生了是独立的两件事儿，王九龙手哆哆嗦嗦地伸到腰带上，就是没有勇气脱下来，哀求地看着师哥，就是拉不下脸。

张九龄也不逼他，站起身把小孩拉过来三两下就解开，本就松松垮垮的款式没了腰带全堆在脚踝，不管他哭丧着脸，让他撑在桌边，再拍拍屁股，“抬起来点儿。”

王九龙听不得这种要求，耳鸣脸热，双腿并在一起，机械地应着，微微贡献出身后孤立无援的两团肉，大脑仿佛与世隔绝。

看见他羞红的耳廓，连带着脖颈也是一片绯红，有些无奈，张九龄把腰带抽出来，完全不知道这东西在小孩已经算得上是个武器，可大概是因为太好用好拿吧，长久以来对这个工具乐此不疲，“腿分开。”

魔幻现实，王九龙万分感谢自己没有在强压下抗争的欲望，怕了盛怒之下的师哥，什么要求都敛了羞怯，乖乖照办。

臀上还留着细密的印子，杂乱无章，压了这么会儿更是一道道肿起来，犯错挨打的小朋友这时候无心做工具测评，感觉到皮子的质感贴着臀肉，恐惧感涌上来，嗓子哽住似的哭了一声儿，又讨好地堪堪把发烫的两团肉往上翘了些。

皮带接连着落下来，重责之下身子都发颤发抖，刺痛不堪忍受，挨一下腿就哆嗦一下，念着师哥积威深重，躲也不敢躲，眼泪擦的满脸狼狈，抽噎着乱七八糟求饶的话，垂头丧气的可怜。

张九龄把皮带扔在地上，沉着脸色看小孩哭着打嗝上不来气儿，握拳掐着手心忍痛的委屈样子，停了手有些心疼，“看着我。”

发间出了一层细密的汗，王九龙看见师哥停手，也不管他说了句什么就小动物似的呜咽，黏糊糊地抱上去去，肩膀抖个不停，紧紧揪着张九龄的衣袖哭嚎，一下都不想再挨。

张九龄被他哭的心颤了颤，人性都要被拉到最高点，侧身把裤子给他提上来不再打他，布料接触到肿胀的伤，本来嚎个不停的孩子又溢出丝丝委屈，张九龄安抚地摸他的脊背，热乎乎的，“在这屋里待会儿。”

“你去哪儿……”王九龙哽着嗓子说话也累，泪眼朦胧地看着张九龄。

张九龄把他拽着自己袖子的手挡下去，说要他在屋里痛定思痛。

“呜不行……”王九龙本来还站着，听出师哥的意思索性蹲在床边儿，拉着他手腕不让人走，俨然一个街上撒泼耍赖要东西的小朋友。

“你乖。”张九龄就只说了这句话，把他手机也捎带走，命令他房间里好好儿待着不要闹。

那天不像在北京，而像是来到了某个地中海城市，王九龙亲眼见证了屋子里色温的衰变，时间单调且漫长。

房间里灯打不开也没有娱乐设施，夜晚来临窗外灯火衬的屋内一片暗沉寂静，眼镜不在身边儿，屋子里都看不真切，表也没什么用。

怕是有智能手机综合症吧，不能接受任何时候没有手机在身边儿，更受不了师哥把自己冷落地关在屋里一晚上，在屋里动静吵闹，外面理也不理。

身后的疼一阵阵发作，躁郁地作了不知道多长时间，才听见门开的声音。

看见张九龄走进来，小孩瘪着嘴瞪他，也不说话。

出去的时候王九龙就在床边儿，现在回来还是靠在床旁边，进屋没开灯，也没关门，外面的光透进来，张九龄走在他面前蹲下，笑眯眯的，“饿吗。”

太委屈了，挑搭档的那天自己迟到了吧，舅舅到底怎么想的，这是什么孽缘。

张九龄亲亲他的眼睛，又把人抱在怀里哄着拍了拍，“带你去吃饭。”说完自己忍不住笑他，“怎么总哭啊。”

小孩气得说不出话来，“你要是不管我我天天特别高兴……”

“是吗？”

“不是。”王九龙诺诺地改口，无辜地看着他，眼神澄澈，识时务者为俊杰。

出门的时候张九龄调侃他戒网瘾刻不容缓，不如送到哪个戒网瘾学校去吧，王九龙小声儿说学校有你厉害吗，又被打了一巴掌，缠着师哥闹了半天。

以为已经凌晨了，其实才九点多，但是现下一点儿都不想再回忆到底自己在屋子里待了多久。

街上车流影影绰绰，王九龙往前坐了坐，灯光明亮的路段可以看到车窗上映出张九龄开车的样子，便再无心观望人群，满心满眼的看着自己和师哥的身影在车窗中重叠又分开又重叠，心如皓月，映出瞳仁里还有他的吻。

突然希望10G时代快点到来，最近记性不太好，很想把师哥的严肃温柔和此刻的心动都上传到云端，妥帖保存，小心安放，再也不忘。


End file.
